


What does SHIELD mean to you?

by qwanderer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fic fragments, Ficlet, Flashback, Gen, the twins are recruited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: "Well, let’s just say that Nick Fury takes the sentiment ‘keep your friends close, and your enemies closer’ to heart."





	What does SHIELD mean to you?

“What does SHIELD mean to you?”

Wanda narrowed her eyes at the agent. “Well,” she told him, “you helped fight an alien invasion, so that’s a point in your favor, I suppose. But Iron Man?” She shook her head. “Allying yourselves with him? I think that is a bad idea. A very bad idea.”

“Iron Man?” the agent asked. “Or Tony Stark?”

“Is there a difference?” Pietro asked.

“When we first evaluated Iron Man as an asset,” the agent told them, “we came to the conclusion that we’d prefer the armor without him in it. But that wasn’t going to happen. So the arrangement we came to was… well, let’s just say that Nick Fury takes the sentiment ‘keep your friends close, and your enemies closer’ to heart.”

“And you’d like to make sure you’ve got mechanisms in place to take him down, if it comes to that,” Wanda said, watching to see if she was right. “That’s why you’re coming to us. So tell me, what can we do for SHIELD?”

“We’re looking for volunteers,” the agent told them. “Specifically, we’re looking for test subjects.”

Pietro cocked his head. “You want to make us into Captain America?” he asked, radiating skepticism.

“No, we’re exploring other avenues,” the agent told them. “Avenues that the arrival of more alien technology on this planet have made possible for the first time in history. We don’t want to make you into soldiers. We want to make you into gods.”

The twins looked at each other.

Pietro shrugged his shoulders minutely, leaving the decision to her.

Her eyes narrowed, looking back at the SHIELD man. He didn’t flinch.

“We’re in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! If you enjoyed this you could check out more of my writing on [my novelist blog](http://irenewendywode.tumblr.com), or more fandom stuff on [my fandom/personal blog](http://qwanderer.tumblr.com).


End file.
